


Music

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa serenades her girlfriend.





	

If someone had told Louisa a year ago that she’d one day have a girl who loved her in her bedroom, she wouldn’t have believed them. And yet here she was, lying beside Lisa on her stomach with her laptop (on a board, of course) in front of her.

“You have a lot of pictures of your pets here,” said Lisa, resting her head on Louisa’s shoulder.

“Other people have pictures of their actual children, I have my pets,” said Louisa. “It’s kinda quiet, can I put some music on?”

“I’ll try not to be too gloating if you play mine,” said Lisa, smirking. Louisa grinned and nudged her, then opened her music player.

“Lots of pop songs,” said Louisa as the first song began to play.

“Nothing bad about them,” said Lisa. She took control of the touchpad and scrolled through Louisa’s music library. “Should I be concerned about the amount of breakup songs on here?”

“Nah, they just give me story ideas,” said Louisa. She watched Lisa scroll through her music library, then looked away, blushing, when Lisa found what she was looking for.

“So you _do_ listen to my songs,” said Lisa, double-clicking one.

“Of course I do,” said Louisa, kissing her. Lisa kissed her back, tapping her fingers on the laptop to the beat of the song. She began humming and then began to sing, her voice sounding different this close.

“We’re together, love forever,” Lisa sang softly, and Louisa giggled and nuzzled her. She smiled, closing her eyes, and listened to her girlfriend sing to her.

“You changed the lyrics,” Louisa realised when the song ended.

“Those were the original ones,” said Lisa with a shrug. “My agent made me change them so they’d be more relevant.”

“That sucks but it makes sense,” said Louisa. “And at least I get to hear the originals.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa, smiling, and kissed her again. Louisa rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her as the music continued to play in the background. Louisa stopped for a moment when another song began to play.

“I love this artist,” said Louisa.

“Thought you loved me,” said Lisa, moving in for another kiss (which Louisa gladly gave her).

“You know what I mean,” said Louisa. “I love his music.”

“Hmm,” Lisa hummed thoughtfully, and then listened to the song quietly. When it was finished, she replayed it and listened quietly again.

“Are you going to serenade me?” asked Louisa. Lisa only motioned for her to be quiet, though her smile gave her away.

“Days like these,” Lisa sang, and Louisa grinned widely.

“You _are_ serenading me!” Louisa squealed happily. Lisa giggled, then continued singing.

They stayed there all day, Lisa singing James Blunt songs to her girlfriend while Louisa selected the ones that weren’t about breakups. She’d never asked Lisa to sing to her before, not wanting it to seem like she was taking advantage of her, but now she wished that she had. Lisa’s voice was beautiful, and there was just something so nice about getting a private little concert. Especially when Lisa changed some of the lyrics to be about her specifically. Louisa’s dad poked his head in at one point to see what the noise was about, but then he’d just left, chuckling, after seeing that his daughter was peacefully snuggled up to her singing girlfriend.


End file.
